This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Mineral extraction systems use auxiliary lines to assist in mineral extraction operations. Specifically, auxiliary lines may provide electrical power, fluids (e.g., chemicals), and equipment control. Mineral extraction operations place auxiliary lines in close contact with minerals, chemicals, and various fluids, which may corrosive, high pressure, and/or high temperature fluids (e.g., liquids, gases, etc.). In general, it is desirable to contain these fluids within conduits and other components of the mineral extraction system to avoid leakage into the environment.